


An Accident

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Series: Accident [1]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Another story, Dubious Consent, Heat/Mating Cycles, M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: After a heat induced hazy night of sex, Doc and Python find themselves having to care for a child. While both struggle with their different personalities, they find that parenthood isn't exactly easy.
Relationships: Docm77/PythonGB
Series: Accident [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615789
Comments: 34
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Despite being cyborg creepers, Doc and Python have never interacted much. Their personalities were too different for them to interact properly. It wasn’t a bad thing. Some hermits just aren’t made to be friends. But, Doc and Python didn’t even try due to the fact that creepers go into heat; they were afraid of creating a child, which the hermits would not know how to care for. So, they made it a point to avoid each other. 

Currently, Python was relaxing in the blue skyscraper he had built (with help) and occasionally going out to trade with villagers or making small talk with Cub or Xisuma. It was a nice day. 

Python yawned loudly and curled up around himself in bed, the blanket off due to him feeling a little hot lately. He hated when his heat was near. It was always so uncomfortable and he felt so heavily drawn to Doc- the only other damn creeper on the server. He silently cursed Xisuma for allowing two creepers on the server but knew that it was unreasonable for the admin to not allow someone based on species. That would be racist as hell. 

Python soon found himself closing his eye, his redstone powered one shutting off as he fell asleep. He was exhausted from a busy day of trading and talking so he fell asleep rather quickly. He woke up to a voice and opened his eye, redstone one powering up. “Python?”

Python sat up in bed and blinked. “Doc?” God, what was that smell? It smelled really nice, like a perfume based off Python’s favorite flowers. He was too tired to register that this was Doc in heat. All he knew was Doc smelled nice and he wanted to hold the other creeper close. “Mmm... Tired?”

Doc nodded. “Couldn’t sleep. Ren is... well, being energetic.” Python pat the space next to him and Doc crawled into bed. “God, what are even Ren and I? Fuck buddies? Boyfriends? I don’t know anymore.” He gently grabbed Python and held him close with a purr, nuzzling his cheek against the other’s. 

Python enjoyed the roughness of it. Doc hadn’t shaved in a few days so it was nice feeling his stubble. Like it was a soft blanket that comforted him. “Mmm...” Python purred loudly and set his hands on Doc’s chest, feeling along it in a tired, heat-driven haze. 

Doc suddenly but gently pressed his lips to Python’s, sending a wave of euphoria through both of them. Python purred into the kiss before parting to breathe- why did that stop his breath- and kissed Doc properly. Despite both of them knowing at least a little bit that this was their heat cycles making them like this, they kept kissing each other and using their hands to explore the other’s body. 

Finally, after the heated make out session, Doc climbed onto Python and straddled his waist, grinding against the other with a loud purr. Python whined softly- though it was in delight- and pulled Doc in for another kiss. They weren’t really thinking. They were under the effects of heat and Python felt amazing just finally being with the other creeper on the server. Both of them purred as they undressed and prepared for a night of heat influenced sex. 

* * *

Doc woke up the next morning with Python by his side. God, what even happened last night? He noticed their clothes strewn about the room before gasping. Oh, god. Did they really have sex?! Doc got up and grabbed his clothes, making short work of getting dressed before fleeing the scene of the “crime.”

Why the FUCK did sleep with Python?! Of all people he could have fucked, it was Python! Hell, he had only been looking for Xisuma to have a chat with about a redstone bug but now he had the chance of having a kid! An actual fucking KID. 

He slowed down his run once he got to the shopping district and leaned against Cherry, panting heavily. God, he was a fucking idiot! A god damned idiot!

“You alright, Doc?” Scar’s voice made him jump in place before he turned to the builder. “You look like you just saw a ghost. Maybe the salmon ghost is back.” Scar chuckled before going back to a more serious tone. “Seriously though. What happened to get you so riled up?”

Doc spoke before he could stop the words coming from his mouth. “I had sex with Python.” Scar’s face told it all; he was worried over what happened. “I thought Xisuma was messing with the skyscrapers and went to ask him something but I smelled Python and and-“ Doc shuddered and held back a sob of regret. “If he has a kid... I’m not ready to be a dad, Scar! Hell, this server isn’t exactly fit for a fucking CHILD.” 

“I guess there’s nothing we can do about it now... We can hope that it was a one time thing that isn’t going to end with a kid...” Scar hugged his friend in comfort. “Let’s get you home. You need rest and, honestly, to get away from Python to stop this from happening again.”

“You’re a good friend.” Doc yawned slightly at the prospect of resting. He was tired already from his emotional turmoil.

Of course, the next two weeks were spent avoiding Python in every way possible. From flying with an elytra to running as fast as he could as soon as Python’s scent hit him, Doc didn’t want to even be near the other. It was hell trying to resist his urges and it seemed like Python was making this even harder; he was everywhere.

Doc sighed loudly as he lowered himself into the vault hot tub, Ren already in there. “Rough day?” Ren asked, watching Doc try to relax. 

“You don’t know the start. At least my heat is over.” Doc sighed again, feeling the tension leave his body. “Those were a hellish two weeks.” Yeah, he didn’t mention the Python thing. He wasn’t sure of his relationship with Ren but he didn’t want to break the poor werewolf’s heart by admitting his night with the flower loving creeper.

“I’m glad it’s over. You were so on edge that I thought you might have an anxiety attack.” Ren leaned back and slid down until only his nose and eyes were above water. This made Doc chuckle a bit. Yeah, everything would be okay.

His communicator pinged loudly with a private message. Doc tilted his head in confusion. Who could be messaging him and what was important enough to warrant a private message? 

**> PythonGB: We need to talk**


	2. Chapter 2

To say Doc ran over to Python’s base was a lie. He took his time to think over the possible reasons the other called him for. Yet, some part of him knew. Some part of him screamed to run and never come back just to avoid the reality that was coming before him. Why the fuck did he sleep with Python again?  
It had all been a mistake. A stupid, stupid, stupid mistake. What was he even going to do if he really was a father? What if Python was nesting already? That would surely indicate and egg on its way.   
Doc groaned softly as he came up on Python’s modern base. This would not be very fun, that much was for sure. After all, what would he tell Ren? Xisuma? Everyone else? That he let his hormones get the better of him and therefore could very well possibly be a dad? Not like he had anymore time to think it over. He was at Python’s door.   
He knocked on the door. “Python?” Shuffling was heard inside and Doc could see through the windows that Python was coming downstairs. He looked a little plumper than usual but Doc hoped it was his imagination. He could only pray that the plumpness, if it was even there, was from eating too much and not from having an egg develop. Creepers always gained a slight bit of weight during the development period before the egg was laid.   
“Hello, Doc.” Python greet him with a tired, almost monotoned voice; he was clearly struggling mentally. “Can you come in?” Doc hesitated before obeying, following Python upstairs. He knew it as soon as he saw the best of blankets and pillows. “I think you know what this is.”  
Doc gulped. “A nest.” God, he really messed up, didn’t he? “Python, I’m so sorry. I never meant for this to happen and I’m not sure what to do now!” Guilt burned in Doc’s stomach and made him nauseous. He wasn’t ready to be a dad and Python sure as hell wasn’t either. This was all of his fault.   
“We can’t change anything, Doc.” He whimpered and shuffled in place. “Can... you stay for the egg laying?” Doc wanted to run. To leave Python let him figure this out on his own. But he wasn’t that type of person. He wouldn’t just leave Python alone for now.   
“I will.”

* * *

  
Python whimpered loudly and curled up around his egg as Doc rubbed his back in comfort. God, that had been tiring. But, it was over and now they had to wait on the egg to hatch. Doc cleared his throat and got up. “Are you going to be okay on your own?”  
Was he already leaving? But they had a developing child with them! Python really didn’t want to be alone. But, they were just as much at fault for this as Doc was so might as well let him live his life. “I will be...”  
Doc silently nodded and left the home, taking off with his elytra to the unknown. Python only curled up further around the egg he had to keep warm. What was he going to do? Would Doc avoid him forever? Would he be raising this kid alone?  
As one week turned into two, then three, and then four, it became clear that Doc didn’t want to take responsibility. Or was he scared of it? Maybe he just hated Python for creating a child. Either way, it pissed Python off. Normally, he’d let stuff roll off his back and he’d be fine with letting others do what they wanted to him, but like hell he was going to let Doc run away and not be a parent to his own flesh and blood!  
Python grabbed his inventory bag and wrapped the egg in as many blankets as he could. He decided to message Doc before anything. They needed to meet up.   
>PythonGB: Doc. Where are you?  
>Docm77: uh... stock exchange building?  
>PythonGB: We need to have a serious talk about something.   
>Docm77: ohgod

* * *

  
  
Doc paced nervously in front of the vault as he waited for Python. He had to think of SOMETHING to excuse his absence. Illness? Off world? Maybe he got caught up in the infinity portal stuff? He was absolutely terrified of being a dad. He could lead others very well but that was GROWN hermits. How could he even take care of a child!?   
Python came into view and they made quick work of opening the vault. The elevator ride down was tense and made Doc anxious as hell. The silence made everything worse, if Doc was honest with himself. He had dodged responsibility and had no excuse for it other than “I’m scared.”  
Finally, they entered the vault. It was a quiet, private place for them to talk. “Doc, lis-“  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left like that. That egg is as much mine as it is yours and... Python, I’m not ready to be a dad and I know you aren’t either.” He closed his eye and shuddered, trying not to let fear get the better of him.   
“Yeah, but it’s happening. We have to do something and the egg is going to hatch any day now, y’know. It’s been moving about a bit.” Python unrolled the egg from the blankets and held it out to Doc. “We have to do this together. Promise?”   
Doc really didn’t want to be a dad but he had no choice. He had to be responsible and take charge; just like Area 77 and Team STAR. Doc set a hand on the egg and nodded. “I swear.”


	3. Chapter 3

Doc sat down and stretched, awaiting Ren’s arrival. He had asked for the werewolf to meet him in Doc’s base. He wasn’t exactly excited about breaking the news to Ren but it had to be done; Ren deserved to be the first to know about the accidental child Doc and Python had created. He was... well, Doc still wasn’t sure what Ren was to him.   
“Hey, Doc!” Ren playfully bounded up to his friend with a goofy smile. “What did you want to talk about?” Doc felt bad about what he had to say. Ren clearly had some feelings for him, with the way his tail was wagging and the way his eyes sparkled with joy and unending love. Why was he realizing this just now?  
“I uh...” his mouth suddenly got dry. This might break Ren’s trust but it would surely break his heart. Yet, it had to be done. “A few weeks ago, during my heat, I slept with Python.”   
“O-oh...” Ren lowered his ears and his tail stopped wagging, drooping down to the floor. “Why are you telling me this...?” God, poor Ren must be so confused. Doc didn’t want him to think that he was playing with the other’s feelings but it felt like that might be the case.  
“I... Well, he laid an egg. Creepers only lay eggs when... they’re fertilized.” Doc felt his mouth get even dryer. He could see the heartbreak in Ren’s eyes despite the sunglasses covering most of them. He couldn’t stand to see his friend like this. “It’s... been about a month since the egg was laid and Python thinks it’ll hatch soon.”  
“...why? Why did you even keep it from me for so long?” Ren pushed his sunglasses against his face to clearly hide the tears forming in his eyes. “If you had told me from the start, I would have at least been somewhat okay with it! But... it feels like you just toyed with my feelings. Like they were a game to you.” He turned tail and walked away.   
Doc sighed and gripped himself as Ren turned his walk into a run. God, he felt fucking horrible. He closed his eye and covered his face, sobbing softly into his hands. He broke his best friend’s heart and now had to face parenthood with a creeper he barely knew. 

* * *

  
Python whimpered and studied the egg anxiously. God, could he even be a parent? He could hardly handle being outside for more than a few days! He put on a brave face around others but he had depression. What if the kid got depression from him? Anxiety? Oh, god. What if he fucked up the kid?!  
Python turned when Doc entered his home. “Oh, hey Doc!” He got up but noticed the other creeper with tears streaming down his face. “What’s wrong?”  
“Ren didn’t take it well. I... i think he loved me and I just... ended up destroying his heart. Broke it and shattered it into a million pieces.” Doc let out a small sob. Python hadn’t seen this side of the cyborg before. He always assumed Doc was emotionally and mentally strong.   
Then again, the strongest ones might bottle up their emotions. Python only pulled the other into a hug and rubbed his back in comfort. They stayed silent as Doc hiccuped out soft sobs.   
As the next two days passed, Doc stayed with Python and never left the base. As much as Python appreciated the company, he could only handle interaction with others so much. He had to swallow his uncomfortable feeling over Doc and help the other hermit.   
As he was about to go downstairs to help Doc, heard a small “chirp.” Python paused and looked around. “Chirp, chirp, chirp.”  
Python realized that it was coming from the egg! “Doc! I think it’s hatching!” Doc stood up and walked upstairs, clearly not too excited for his child hatching. But, he still came nonetheless. Python wasn’t anymore excited since they had yet to break the news to the full server- Python had told Xisuma- and they weren’t sure how the others would handle an infant.   
“Chirp, chirp, chirp!” The egg gained a small crack before it became a small hole where a reddish nose poked out. It clearly didn’t like the cool air and wiggled its nose with more chirps. The egg cracked more before a head poked out, shaking the egg matter from its head and eyes. It had dark hair like Doc’s-it was more of a dark red tint- and skin that was about two or three shades darker than Python’s.   
Doc hesitantly reached out and helped his child from the egg, some sort of unknown emotion in his eye. “...It’s a boy.” Python handed him a blanket and Doc wrapped the chirping creeper baby in it, tearing up. “...Ren, I wish you could be here to see him,” Doc whispered.   
Python whimpered softly and listened to the other whisper things to his child. Doc really did regret hurting Ren. Did he love the werewolf or was it some sort of confused friends with benefits? Python only closed his eye and ignored Doc’s whispers. For now. 

* * *

  
  
Doc laid back in bed and heard his child chirp a few times. He only pulled a blanket over his son with a sigh. Depression sure did suck the energy out of you, huh? Now he knew why Python didn’t venture out as often as the others.   
His communicator pinged with another message from Ren but he ignored it. Like he needed more reminders that he had hurt his friend. Were they even friends anymore? Or were they just two hermits who barely interacted? He groaned, making his child chirp a few times.   
“Doc?” Python walked upstairs and smiled tiredly at Doc with some mashed up apples. “I have food for the little one.” He frowned when Doc only sighed and sat up. “I’m sorry I’m not... I’m sorry I ended your friendship with Ren. This is all of my fault.” He sat next to Doc and hugged him.   
“It wasn’t your fault. It was both of ours. I didn’t even know Ren felt that way about me and... I still don’t know how I feel about him!” Doc pet his son. “I’m confused, Python. Very, very confused.”  
“It’ll be fine. We have to be fine. For our son.”  
The kid still needed a name. Doc hadn’t even been thinking it over, though a few ideas popped in his head. “We can’t just keep calling him our kid or our son. He needs a name.”  
Python furrowed his brow- it looked kind of funny when he did that- and did a small tongue “blep.”   
“If you can’t think of anything, why not Moss? It’s... well, it just came to mind.” Doc smiled and that seemed to ease Python.   
“Great idea! His name is Moss.” Python leaned onto Doc’s shoulder. Doc blinked before leaning his head on Python’s as Moss chirped. Maybe things would actually be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Moss chirped softly from Python’s bag, eyes poking from the darkness and nose twitching. “Shh... We’re doing something secret.” Python closed their inventory bag more, careful not to crush his son, and kept walking. He had a mission in mind and was determined to get it done.   
He blinked as the sun began to set but that only served to make him move faster, which made Moss chirp more. “Calm down.” He had left when Doc went to bed and he was sure he’d worry Doc when the creeper woke up. Slowly yet steadily, he came up on the fantasy district.   
In the distance, he could see Ren working on his creeper farm. Good. He was here. Python hurried and approached the farm right as Ren was adding the final touches. “Ren?” Python called out. The other hermit turned and scowled at him.   
“Oh. You.” He turned back and kept working despite being almost done. “Don’t you have Doc to be with?”  
“Not right now. I wanted to talk to you.” This had to work. It had to or else Python’s plan wouldn’t be as fluid. He reached into his bag and took out Moss. “This is my kid. Moss. I... I wanted you to at least meet him because you’re Doc’s best friend.” He smiled but Ren only turned and scowled again.   
“I was ONCE his best friend. Just like I once thought we had a future together. But that’s all him just playing games with me!”   
Dammit, Python had to do something! “Well, the server is meeting up later either way. It’d be nice if you came. We’re announcing Moss’s existence.” He smiled softly as Ren continued his hateful glare. “If not for me, then for Doc?”  
“...I’ll think over it. Now move.” Ren jumped down and shoved him out of the way, growling loudly at Python and Moss. Okay, didn’t go as expected but Python could live with that.   
His communicator pinged and he opened the chat. Python frowned and widened his eyes in what was either shock or disbelief. Doc had blown him up with messages. Holy shit...   
“Alright, Daddy’s awake. Let’s go home...” Moss only chirped in response. 

* * *

  
Doc grabbed Python as soon as he entered the home. “Where the HELL were you?! And why did you take Moss!?” He was oddly concerned for his child’s safety. Then again, he was only a few days old! Never mind that creepers can be on their own only about a week after hatching. This was his son!  
“I was taking him out for some air. I needed some anyways. We can’t keep him cooped up forever.” Python smiled at Doc, who only blinked before sighing and turning away. Why was he worried about a child that he barely even raised yet?  
As if Moss could read his mind, he began chirping softly in a tone Doc had never heard before. It was... almost comforting. “That’s... is that a sympathy chirp?”  
“I think so?” Python took Moss from his bag and held him close. “He’s worried, I think.” Doc could only blink in shock. Was his child smart? It would make sense with how intelligent Doc was.   
Maybe he inherited Doc’s capacity to learn? Or maybe his emotional intelligence was better than others? Either way, this kid HAD to be smart. After all, most creepers didn’t learn empathy of sympathy until they were a few months old. Ah, Doc was overthinking. “We should put him to bed. It’s late and I’m sure he’s tired.” Python yawned softly, making Doc chuckle. “You should rest too.”   
“Aw, damn. Fine fine. I will.” Python walked upstairs and went to lay down. Doc sat down and silently questioned why he was concerned over Python. He had been so worried when Python disappeared.   
Ah, he was overthinking again. Best get to sleep. Doc went upstairs and found Moss in his bed and Python in his own bed. “Need a bedmate?” Python smiled and pat the spot next to him. “No need to be shy. We’re not in heat anymore.”   
Doc only nodded and laid next to Python. Python buried his face into the creepers neck. “Goodnight.” Doc felt his face get a little warm but he shook it off.   
“Goodnight.”


	5. Chapter 5

Doc woke up to Python curled up against him. He was a cuddler, huh? He could only let out a small chuckle; he was actually cute when he cuddled. Python purred and chirped softly in his sleep; he also had his arms wrapped around Doc’s chest while he had his face buried into the other’s neck. “Hey. Wake up. Come on.” He shook Python slightly, letting the other yawn and stretch as he woke up.   
“Oh, morning Doc.” Python blinked the sleep from his eyes and nuzzled Doc. Why did that make the creeper’s heart skip a beat? “How’d you sleep?”  
“Oh, uh. Good. I slept pretty hard. It’s been while since I’ve cuddled. Ren and I used to...” Right. Ren must hate him now. “I guess we overslept the announcement about Moss.”  
“Xisuma moved it when I asked. It’s later this morning. Let’s get ready.” Python sat up and stretched, looking to a still sleeping Moss. “I might as well put him in my bag.”  
Doc felt weird about putting their child into a bag. But it was the best way to hide him until they could reveal his existence to everyone. Unless... “We can hide him in my coat or your suit. He’s small enough that others will think he’s just some items we’re carrying.”  
“Huh. Never thought about that. Sure, let’s put him in my suit.” Python unbuttoned his suit’s jacket and gently picked up Moss, who sleepily chirped. He kissed the child’s forehead before letting him cling to his undershirt, buttoning his suit back up. Moss chirped softly but seemed to like the darkness and warmth.  
“There we go. I uh...” Doc felt something weird over his child. It was like the child was something that needed to be protected at all costs and Doc would die for him; if Moss was ever upset or in danger, Doc would make sure to protect and care for him.

* * *

  
Python walked towards spawn with Moss sleeping in his suit, his claws digging slightly into his skin. He ignored the irritation as he walked beside Doc. “Think the others will accept him?”  
“They have to.” Doc’s voice was low and gravely like when he was trying to be scary. Somehow, Python knew this wasn’t that case; Doc was determined. “If they don’t...” He balled up his fists.  
“If they don’t then we’ll just avoid them.” Python let out a nervous laugh. Doc was normally aggressive while Python preferred peace. He didn’t really didn’t want to have to calm Doc if he got angry but maybe that would be needed.  
“Or make them realize that they can’t judge a child for our mistake.” Doc growled and that made Python shudder; Python stopped to pick a few poppies. He held them out to Doc, who blinked in obvious shock.   
“Whenever I get angry or sad, I pick some flowers and they make me happy again! Hopefully, these will make you happy!” He smiled at Doc, who took the poppies and stared at them. He stuck them in his pocket but Python had another idea. “Try putting one in your hair! You’ll smell is easily and it’ll be very calming! Plus, you’d look nice.”  
Doc struggled to do so so Python grabbed it from him plus the others. “Hold up. I got this.” He quickly wove them together and made a flower crown, setting it on Doc’s head. He looked really cute like that! “There! Much better!”  
Doc’s face turned a little red. Was Python just imagining it? He shook it off and continued walking towards spawn with Doc close behind; it was almost time. “Uh... so. You really think I look nice with the flowers?” Doc’s voice sounded almost nervous and meek.   
“You look amazing, man! I could just date you if you were any cuter!” He hummed and sped up his walk as they approached spawn. Doc stayed behind for a few moments before rushing to catch up with Python. 

* * *

  
Doc watched everyone gather at spawn, stomach churning from being nervous. How would they react to Moss? Would they reject him? Accept him? Be shocked?  
A quick look around showed that Ren wasn’t there. Of course. He hated Doc. Not that Doc blamed him; he had broken his heart. “You okay?” Python’s voice made Doc jump. He mutely nodded and shuffled closer to Xisuma, who only nodded in understanding.   
“It’ll be okay, Doc.” Xisuma smiled at his friend. “I have no doubt they’ll accept Moss with no issue.”   
“I hope.” Everyone was gathered now so it was the best time to speak. “Good morning, everyone,” Doc said. “If you haven’t noticed, Python and I have been spending a lot of time together over the past week. It’s... not entirely by choice.”  
He looked to Python, who unbuttoned his suit jacket and took Moss out. “We uh... accidentally had a kid, guys.” Python nervously laughed. Moss only chirped in response as the others began to murmur. “His name is Moss and he’s a full blooded creeper. Well, of course he’s one. We’re his parents and-“  
Doc put a hand over his friend’s mouth and took over speaking. “Accept him or not, either way I don’t want to hear a WORD about it. Deal?”   
Grian spoke up, his wings ruffling. “I never took you for a fatherly type, Doc. You seem so protective of him already.”  
Doc blinked in confusion as Stress spoke. “Oh, hush. Let him live his life. By the way, Doc. That flower crown looks absolutely perfect on you.” Right. He still had the crown on. How did he forget so easily?  
“Thank you, Stress. Python made it for me.” He looked to his friend and noticed the other averting his gaze. Why was he doing that? Doc shook it off and pet Moss, who chirped and purred.   
“Just... just be nice to Moss?” Python requested. “He’s young and he may be able to do some stuff but I want him to live past a year? Baby creepers are prone to exploding within the first month or so if they get too upset.”  
The hermits murmured some form of agreement and, once more, Doc felt horrible over the fact that Ren didn’t come. “He doesn’t hate you, y’know...” Python gently grabbed Doc’s hand in comfort as the hermits dispersed. “He’s just upset and I think he’ll learn to cope with it sooner or later.” Doc smiled and took off his flower crown before putting it on Python’s head, where it fell around his eyes due to their size difference.   
“Not my style. But, thank you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Python purred as he felt rough hands roam around his body, chapped lips meeting his soft ones as Doc moved towards his neck. He began nibbling on the sensitive skin and sucking hickies into it; Python whined for more so Doc unbuttoned his suit jacket, tossing it to the ground. Python grabbed Doc by the lab coat and pulled him closer.   
He opened his eyes and found himself home. Python must have been dreaming. Yeah, like he needed a dream of that night. He looked downstairs and noticed Doc sleeping on the ground. How could he even do that? Python shook it off and checked on Moss, who was sleeping after the fun they had yesterday.   
Python had taken him out to pick flowers. Doc had tagged along and the day ended with Doc in a lake with Python trying to keep Moss from chasing after him. Python smiled at that memory and walked downstairs, gently shaking Doc awake. “Hey. Wake up.”  
“No.” Doc groaned and buried his face deeper into his arms, which were crossed and acted as a pillow.   
“Come on. It’s time to wake up.” Python sat down next to Doc and gently pat him. “Moss is still asleep so let’s talk.”  
“Ugh. Fine.” Doc sat up and stretched, Python hearing his joints pop. “What’d you want to talk about?”  
“Ren. He’s... I’ve noticed how hurt you are over the entire mess. I’m sorry i ruined your friendship and-“  
“Shut up. It isn’t your fault and it won’t ever be. Python, it’ll be fine. We need to be strong for Moss.” Doc clearly wasn’t going to be strong. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was messier than usual, and he didn’t have energy to do much other than sleep. “Let’s... just get Moss up. He probably has a lot of energy we need to burn.”  
Python was a man who normally let himself be walked on. He was a man who was a living doormat in his own eyes. He was done with that. Well, at least with Doc. “No. He’s sleeping and there’s no need to wake him up.” Python sighed and pulled Doc into a hug.   
“Uh... very affectionate, huh?” Doc chuckled but chirped when Python hugged him tighter. His face grew red so Python chirped in response to ease him; poor Doc was embarrassed. “I’ve... only made that noise around Ren, if I’m honest with you.”  
Python smiled and nuzzled into Doc’s neck. Their height difference made it so it was easier to aim for the neck rather than his cheek. He felt Doc get warm and only assumed that meant he was doing something right; he nuzzled further until Doc suddenly got up and almost shoved him away.   
“N-no. It’s... I need some time to think.” Doc ran outside and took off with his elytra. What did Python do wrong? He was only showing affection in the only way he knew how. He often got tongue tied when it came to stuff he liked- excluding flowers- and found it hard to articulate his feelings and emotions over various things.   
He whimpered softly before getting up and making his way upstairs. Good, Moss was still asleep. Python sat down next to his child and gently pet him with a purr. “Oh, sweetie. You were meant to happen.” 

* * *

  
Doc couldn’t think. He just... for some reason, couldn’t seem to gather himself. He flew down upon seeing that Statue of Hermitry and landed on top of it. Did he just fuck up his friendship with Python? Maybe he did. Was he just meant to be alone if he kept fucking stuff up regarding his friends?  
The sound of rockets caught his attention and made him look up to spot Xisuma holding a nether star. “Oh, hey Doc. Everyone’s been asking about you, Python, and Moss. They’re excited about having a new member, even if that member is a child. Well, all but Ren and Grian. Ren hasn’t said much about the issue and Grian’s confused over creepers and how they have babies when they’re both male.”  
“We’re genderless.”  
“I tried explaining that to him but he’s... well, Grian.” Xisuma chuckled. “I’m guessing you left Python at home?” Doc mutely nodded, Xisuma giving a worried look. “You must be beyond confused about everything. And that’s fine. I would be confused too if I suddenly became a dad. It’s tough- raising a child.”  
“You don’t know the start. I can hardly stand being around Python right now, if I’m honest. I’m confused over Moss, how we’re going to raise a kid when we’re only just now growing closer, and why he’s so gentle with me when I’m usually rough and intimidating to just about everyone I meet.”  
Xisuma shrugged and reached into the pocket hidden into his armor. “You know... anytime a new member joined, I got a memento from them to keep safe until thy left so they’d remember everything. Do you know what Python’s was?”  
“A flower?” Doc cocked an eyebrow.   
“No.” He showed Doc a small fox shaped necklace. “He adores foxes. Thinks they’re the cutest thing ever to exist.”  
“And you’re telling me this because...?”  
“Because you care about Python and I think this information will help ease him. You probably upset him if you came here this upset.” He put up the necklace and prepared the nether star. “Foxes sleep during the day...”  
Doc nodded and took off to Hermitville. That was the foxes spawned? Right? He flew past Python’s home and promised to be back. 

* * *

  
Python heard a knock on the door and rushed downstairs to open it, Moss scurrying behind on all fours. “Be careful, sweetie!” He opened the door and saw Ren, who had his sunglasses pushed up against his face. “Oh, uh. Hey Ren!”  
“Where’s Doc?” His voice was sharp so Python nudged Moss towards the villager in his home. “He has to be here.”  
“He left not too long ago...” Python jumped when a thunderstorm started up outside. “I hope he’s okay...” Moss came from the villager and sniffed Ren, who was clearly trying to still be angry but that all melted away when Moss curled up on his feet.   
“He’s so tiny and adorable,” Ren whispered out. “Ohmygod how am I meant to function with this poor baby on my feet?”   
Python chuckled and picked Moss up despite the child’s protests. “Do you want to hold him?” Ren hesitated before nodding so Python gave Moss to him. “This is your first time seeing him properly, isn’t it?”  
“Yes. Last time, it was too dark. He’s... he looks so much like Doc...” Ren’s voice held sorrowful undertone. It made Python’s heart break.   
“Doc really cares about you. He’s just... confused. And this kid didn’t help any. Please forgive him for having a kid. It was my fault.”  
Ren looked at Moss, who chirped and climbed up his arm and clung to his shoulder. “...Yeah, I forgive him. This little guy is too cute to be mad at.”  
“Try telling that to the guy who fell into the Lake of Life when he was chasing Moss. Goodness, I laughed really hard at the sight of Doc paddling to shore!”  
The two sat down and began talking about Doc and what they liked about him. Python couldn’t help but to notice the love struck look in Ren’s eyes and how well he talked of Doc. Part of Python wished he had someone who would make him act the same way. Someone to love him.  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 99% of this is done on my phone while half awake oof

Doc yelled as he crashed into a tree, taking some massive damage from it. It wasn’t like him to crash so hard with his elytra but a thunderstorm was raging. Doc groaned loudly and slowly got up, body hurting from impact. He knew Xisuma was going to start a thunderstorm but he still flew to Hermitville- though it was via nether. Still didn’t stop the storm outside of the hellish landscape.   
He took out some sweet berries and began his search for a fox. God, why did Python’s emotions matter to him? He was just another creeper and just another hermit. ...Yeah, but he had a kid with this creeper and, if Doc was honest, he loved the poor child. Moss was his son.   
Aha! A fox! He kneeled down and made a few noises. The fox perked its ears and noticed the berries in his hands; it slowly stalked forward and sniffed at the Doc’s hand, taking a nibble of the berries. “Good, good.” Doc smiled and grabbed his lead from his inventory bag, quickly attaching it to the fox before it could run. It squealed and scrambled but soon accepted its fate.   
Doc gave a silent cheer before he heard an all too familiar ‘hiss’ behind him. “Well, shi-“ The creeper blew up and killed Doc instantly. He respawned in his bed back at Python’s base. Who was talking?  
He sneakily took a peek and saw Ren cuddling Moss with a laugh. “Python, I love him and I refuse to let him go.” Python laughed at that and pet Moss.  
“Doc loves him too. He doesn’t like to admit it but I can see it. He loves Moss.” Python blinked before sighing. “I’m still sorry for ruining a possible relationship between you and Doc. I know you still love him.”  
“...I think I just have to come to terms with the fact that he doesn’t feel the same.” Doc frowned and backed away, leaning against the window yet still listening to his friends. “Are you happy with him?” Doc focused intently on the conversation now, whereas it was almost background noise before.   
“What do you mean?”  
“You and Doc. Are you happy together?”  
“I do- oh oh oh OH. No no no nononono! We’re just friends. That night was driven by heat.” Why did that send a pang through Doc’s heart? Just friends... Yeah, that was it. They were ONLY friends. Doc closed his eye and laid in bed, covering himself with his blanket and deciding that the fox was no longer worth it.

* * *

  
Python waved to Ren as he left. Ren seemed to be in a happier mood than before so that was a plus. He walked upstairs with Moss clinging to his back and paused upon seeing Doc in bed. When did he get back? Must have died or something. “Doc? You awake?”  
“Yes.” Doc kept the blanket over his head. “I lost my stuff to a creeper so I’m just going to sleep it off.” He turned away from Python.  
“...What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.”   
“Something’s wrong, Doc. Can you tell me?” He sat on the bed and rubbed Doc’s arm. “It might make you feel better.”   
“I heard Ren and you talking and... I don’t know. It just hurts. Having him with a broken heart.” Doc sighed loudly as his voice wavered. Python felt that he had to do something.   
“You can’t help how you feel. Yes, it’ll hurt for a while but that’s fine because it’s your emotions.” It was getting a bit hard to speak, but, then again, his depression made it hard ti even be around others for too long. Sometimes he honestly just wished he could leave and be on his own so he wouldn’t bother anyone.   
“Doesn’t make it hurt any less.”   
“No. It doesn’t. And that’s still fine.” Python gently set Moss on Doc’s head, making him chuckle. Doc took the blanket off and caught Moss with a laugh. “Your feelings are perfectly valid! And I love y- I mean, that you’re working through them!” He almost said something else. He wouldn’t have even meant it. ...right?  
Python shook it off and grabbed Doc’s hand with a wide grin. “Let’s take Moss out for some fun.” Moss chirped as if in agreement and clung to Doc’s arm, purring and chirping away. Doc looked at Moss, then Python.  
“...I’m going to chirp.” He looked at Python as if saying “please don’t laugh” before chirping softly. Moss replied with more chirps and, soon, the home became filled with Doc and Moss chirping to each other. Python had to admit that it was cute. 

* * *

  
Doc gently set Moss down in the shopping district. Mumbo was nearby with Iskall and Grian, talking about Sahara. Moss was curious about the new people and scurried over to Mumbo, tugging on his pant leg with his teeth. Mumbo looked down and uttered a soft “oh my” before Doc walked up to him.  
“It appears that you’ve lost a little creeper.” Mumbo picked Moss up and the young one chirped while trying to cling to Mumbo’s face. Mumbo had to hold him at arm’s length as soon as he gained a few new scratches on his face. “Rowdy one!”  
“I still don’t understand this entire thing with two guys having a kid.” Grian shrugged. “I feel like I’m not going to get an answer, though.” Doc could only chuckle at Grian being who he is.   
Moss was clearly irritated that attention had been diverted from him and hissed softly while squirming in Mumbo’s grip. “Let me take him off of your hands.” Doc walked up and went to take Moss away when he heard him make a weird sound. “Uh, what?”  
“I think he said daddy?” Iskall poked Moss, who whimpered and made the noise again. “Yeah, definitely saying dad or daddy.”  
“Hhrrrmmmm...! Dwaddy!!” Moss jumped from Mumbo’s arms into Doc’s as the cyborg creeper felt himself getting emotional. “Dwaddwy!”  
“Y-yes. I’m... I’m daddy.” Doc held Moss close and turned away. “J-just... I need some time, okay?” He walked away and out of sight before holding Moss to his chest and sobbing softly. True reality seemed to set in. He was a daddy and Moss’s first words were to him! About him!  
“Hrrrmmmm....” Moss pawed at Doc’s face, reminding him that creepers tended to develop fast. “Cwi?”   
“Don’t worry, sweetie. It’s a good cry.” He pressed his lips to Moss’s forehead, staying like that for a few seconds before hugging him. “Hehe... I should tell Python of this...”  
> **Docm77** : Python? You up?  
> **PythonGB** : yeah, I’m working in extending my base underground  
> **PythonGB** : *on  
> **PythonGB** : hard to type while mining!  
> **Docm77** : i have some news so I’m coming over!  
> **PythonGB** : uh, okay?

* * *

  
Python climbed up from the underground area he was working on to see Doc running towards the house with Moss held tightly in his hands. He kicked open the door and helped Python up before holding out a very confused Moss.   
“He said daddy! He called me daddy!” The grin on his face was contagious and made Python laugh. “I’m daddy!”  
“You’re daddy!” Python pulled Doc into a hug- Moss sandwiched between them- and did a little dance with him. “He actually spoke!?”  
“Dwaddwy!!!” Moss protested at being squished and clawed his way out of the crushing bodies of the two creepers. “Nonono!” He clung to Doc’s head and bat at his robotic eye.  
“Alright, you’re too rowdy for your own good.” Python gently picked Moss up and kissed his cheeks. “I think you should calm down before you go out again. I can take Moss out.” He actually wanted to spend some time with his son. “I’ll take good care of him, okay?”  
Doc only chuckled before laughing excitedly. “I’m daddy!” Python took Moss out with a mission to find some hermits to interact with.   
He soon found Keralis with Bdubs, both chatting as walked around the fantasy district to admire the builds. “Hey!” Python walked up to them.   
Moss chirped at the new people, making Keralis coo at him and crouch down to his level. Bdubs only chuckled. “You’re just so cute! I’m sorry I haven’t gotten much time with you, little Moss! Iskall restocked RUN and I’ve been playing it like there’s no tomorrow!”  
“Ah, yes. Gambling addiction,” Bdubs commented, kicking at the ground. “Besides that, Moss is cute. Where’s Doc?”  
“He’s back at my base. He came rushing in excited over Moss and I had to leave him to calm down.” Python chuckled but he got a small pang of anxiety suddenly. Why was he being fucked over by his mental illness now?  
“Are you okay?” Bdubs set a hand on Python’s shoulder. Was that only out of pity? He really didn’t need nor want pity. He tried to think logically but soon found his energy being drained from doing so.   
“I will be, don’t worry.” Python shook the upcoming the depression off the best he could. Why were they staring? God, he felt self conscious now.  
He had to be strong for Moss. “Uh... Well, let’s play with Moss!” He set Moss down and took out some sticks. “Want to play fetch?”   
“Fetch? Really?” Bdubs cocked an eyebrow.   
“He has too much energy for his own good.” Python threw a stick and Moss took off after it. “See?” Keralis and Bdubs looked at each other before chasing after Moss to grab the stick and throw it back. 


	8. Chapter 8

Doc sleepily stared at Python through the window as the other played outside. It had been a few days since Moss’s first word. Doc had pretty much admitted to Python’s base now being partly his and they both laughed about that. It was nice to have someone to laugh with. Despite Python’s gentle nature, he could dish out some insults when being playful.   
Part of Doc questioned why Python was so peaceful when he could he more aggressive. He was a creeper, for fuck’s sake! He could be intimidating if he really tried! Python entering the home snapped Doc from his thoughts. “Oh, he- what’s wrong?”   
Python looked as if he had all of the energy drained from him in one go. Doc went downstairs and gently grabbed Python’s hand. “You okay?”  
“I don’t want to talk.” He jerked away from Doc’s grip and handed him Moss. “I’m going to bed.” He began to go upstairs but Doc grabbed him and jerked him back down.  
“Tell me what’s wrong. I’m not going to let you mope about when I can help.” He looked into Python’s eyes and saw nothing but sorrow and lack of energy. “Please.”  
“...I... I have depression. And it’s acting up again.” Python sighed and teared up. “I’m just a damn burden on you...”  
Doc blinked before hugging him. “No. You’re not. Python...” He broke the hug and set a hand on his cheek. “You’re not a burden. I enjoy spending time with you and I don’t want you to be depressed. I know it’s a mental illness and I can’t fix it but I want to at least help you cope with it.” Doc ran his thumb across Python’s soft cheek. “It’ll be okay.”  
Python’s face grew warm and he let a small smile appear on his face. “Thank you. That’s all I need. Not for someone to fix me. For someone to help me.” He rested his forehead against Doc’s chest with a purr. “I need rest for now, okay?”  
“You rest. I have Moss.” Doc hugged Python once more. “Trust me. I’ll make it okay.”

* * *

  
Python smiled at Doc as he held the smaller creeper close. Just being near him made him feel nice and his heart would race at the thought of him. It had been only three days since Python admitted their depression and Doc was doing everything to make sure Python was healthy and cared for. It was nice.   
Doc ran his claws through Python’s hair and let a low rumble of a purr form in his chest. “Are you feeling better today?” Doc’s voice was warm and loving.   
“I’m trying to make it through but you make it easier. You don’t let me lay around and starve.”  
“Why would I? I’m not letting a friend fall on bad habits. I led Team STAR and Area 77 so I know exactly how to stop bad habits. Xisuma does not sleep. At all. I had to drag him to bed.”  
Python chuckled and gently set his hand on Doc’s with a purr. It felt right to have him do this; the rough skin of Doc compared to Python’s more scaly, smooth skin was a wonderful contrast that made his heart skip a beat. “That seems like Xisuma.”  
Python stared up at Doc and had to blink to make sure his eyes weren’t tricking him. Doc had that same love struck look in his eyes Ren had a week or so ago. Was Doc... in love with him? Python took a few steps back and smiled softly. “I’m... going to get some fresh air, okay?”   
Doc frowned and looked away but nodded solemnly. Did Python just break his heart? It’s not like he meant to! He just needed time to think!   
Python gently grabbed Doc’s hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. “I’ll be back, okay?” Doc nodded and moved some hair from Python’s face.   
“Don’t be long. Moss might miss his other daddy.” With that, Python went outside with a weird, fluttering feeling in his stomach.

* * *

  
“Hold on!” Doc tried to pry Moss off his face but only ended up with him on his head with his nose buried into Doc’s hair. “I haven’t showered today...” Another knock to the door caught his attention once more so he raced downstairs with Moss squealing happily.  
“Hey, Doc!” Ren waved as soon as the door opened, a goofy grin on his face. “Where’s Python?”  
“He went out for some fresh air. It’s just me and Moss for right now. But, why are you here?”  
Ren smiled and wagged his tail. “Python suggested I come talk to you! So, I’m here!” Doc must have given a confused look so Ren kept on. “Basically, I want to talk about us and how I acted.”  
Doc let him in and they sat near Python’s villager in the chairs. “So, what did you exactly want to say?”   
“Doc, I love you. I’ve loved you for a while but... I know you don’t feel the same way. And I’m fine with that now. I’m fine with you not feeling the same way.” He shrugged and smiled. “I love you but I know you don’t love me and that’s fine.”   
“...how much did you talk with Python before this? This sounds like something he influenced.”  
“He helped me try to figure out my words. I’ll have to do something for him later. By the way, how is he? I haven’t heard from him in a few days.”   
Doc sighed happily and smiled. “He’s trying his best. I actually admire him for being so strong. He struggles more than he lets others know and he’s been trying his damnedest to work beyond that.” He really did look up to Python. While Doc was physically strong and could very well use his intelligence to scare others, Python had a high emotional intelligence and was very emphatic. It was something Doc liked about the other creeper.   
Ren leaned back and waved his tail. “You talk so highly of him.”  
“Of course. He’s my friend and sort of the other dad to my child? I’m surprised he’s so strong and... it’s something to admire.” Doc felt his heart flutter and he closed his eye. “I enjoy spending time with him. If I said I regret anything now, I’d be lying.”  
“...Well, I’ll be damned. You’re in love!” Ren smiled as Doc gave him a weird look. “Your face is red, you went into a haze, and you seem to adore Python. I think you love him.”  
Doc felt his face grow warm, making him growl in response. “Oh, no no no no. He’s simply a friend who laid the egg containing Moss...” He was just a friend! Nothing more!   
“Well, I can’t say I’m exactly happy about this but I’ll be happy for you. Just... treat him well, okay? Python’s too nice of a guy to be hurt.”  
With that, Ren left. Doc blinked as Moss chirped loudly to indicate that he was hungry. Was he really in love? It couldn’t be a thing; Python was a nice guy but definitely not someone he loved!  
At least... not in that way? He was so sweet and kind. He cared for Doc and had become a wonderful partner to raise Moss with; Python was a wonderful person with flaws he worked hard to overcome and- oh my god he might be in love.  
Doc slid down in his seat and took Moss from his head. “Oh, Moss. What am to do? This wasn’t meant to happen... Why him? I’m too rough and intimidating while he’s really sweet and gentle. I... I don’t want to hurt him.”


	9. Chapter 9

Doc purred loudly as he kissed along Python’s chest, the soft skin making him want even more. He breathed in the other’s scent as much as he could. It was almost unreal with how amazing he smelled; it reminded Doc of a flower field biome. He moved his kisses upwards until lips met lips, a wave of a unique type of euphoria rushing through him. He never wanted to let go.

“It’s time to get up, Doc.” Doc groaned and opened his eye to see Python smiling at him. Had he been dreaming? “Moss wants his daddy.”

“Dwaddwy!” Moss climbed onto Doc’s chest and purred. “Wook! Wook wup!” 

“Ugh, morning.” Doc sat up and gently caught Moss, giving him to Python. 

“You sleep well?” Python placed his hand on Doc’s and pet Moss. “You were squirming a little.”

“Uh...” Doc felt his face grow warm. “I had a weird dream.” He swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stretched. “That’s besides the point. Since I’m staying here, I’m going to introduce some redstone into this build!”

“Redstone? Like a sorting system?” Python stood up. “I could go for one. I use labels but i have to go through every chest sometimes just to check which one has which. I’m a dumb butt and don’t read my labels!” He cackled, which made Doc laugh.

“Just get me some ores? I’ll take care of Moss and use what ores we have right now.” Python nodded and ran off to the mines. Doc sighed and pat Moss, grabbing some ores from Python’s storage and getting to work. 

By the time Python got back, Doc had half of the automatic system done. “Oh, hey.” He frowned when he noticed Python looking tired once more. “Everything okay?”

“Do I annoy you?” Where did that come from? Was it because he sent Python to mine? Or was it because he acted so weird around the other? He couldn’t help either. 

“No? Why would you ask that?” Doc gently reached out and placed his hand on Python’s cheek, wanting nothing more than to pull him close and breathe in his sweet scent. Memories of his dream came to mind but he forced them away. 

“You sent me away and-“ Doc shut him up by pulling him into a hug. Memories of his dream came back once more so he drank in Python’s scent. It was calming and reminded Doc of lavender or aloe; he purred and stroked Python’s hair. Eventually, he gave a few sympathy chirps until Python chirped back, then Moss joined in. 

Both of the parents began to chuckle. Doc found himself holding Python close to feel the way his chest rumbled when he laughed. Everything about him seemed... well, not perfect but it sure as hell made Doc happy. Okay, maybe he loved Python but that was fine. As long as he got to spend time with him, he’d be fine. 

* * *

“Fuck,” Python muttered under his breath as he held up a shield and blocked the countless arrows coming from pillagers. “Oh god no! Nope nope nope nope!” Python began running away, wincing at every arrow that embedded itself into his body. He quickly rushed into his home and slammed the door behind him with a heavy pant.

Doc came up from the underground and stared at Python, Moss clinging to his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“Pillagers.” -Python managed to pant out. “I do not like them! No sir, not one bit!” He laughed nervously before sliding down to the floor. God, that was hell. 

Doc kneeled down next to him and grabbed his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. “They’re never fun. That’s why my raid farm is automatic.” He chuckled and helped Python up. When he just collapsed again, Doc picked him up and carried him close to his body to his bed. 

Python hummed softly and nuzzled into Doc’s chest. He smelled like redstone and coal but it was a nice smell at the moment, from the tingling feeling redstone gave him to the bitter, ashy smell of coal, it made Python happy because it was Doc. 

Doc laid Python down in the bed and gently sat next to him. “Let’s get those arrows out of you.” The next few minutes were spent with Python writhing around in pain as Doc removed arrows from various areas across his body. After it was all over with, Doc ran his hands across the healing wounds as Python ate. “You alright?”

“That hurt,” Python whined. Part of him wished Doc would do something to comfort him. Maybe gently and lovingly kids each wound? Wait, why did he even think of that? He looked up at Doc as he tried to figure it out and felt his face grow warm. Doc looked absolutely amazing with the sun shining through the window, Moss clinging to him, and a warm smile on his face. 

Python smiled at Doc though is was fake. He couldn’t hurt Doc. Not with his depression and the fact that he could only handle others for so long. Even Doc had been pushing his limits . 

“I think I’m going to rest.” 

“Good. Rest up.” Doc set Moss beside Python in bed. “I’ll take care if the pillagers.” He went downstairs and grabbed his sword along the along the way. As he left the home, Python got up and began packing his stuff. He wasn’t going to met his depression drag Doc down. 


	10. Chapter 10

Doc panted at he took down the last pillager, feeling a sense of doom as Bad Omen took effect. Ugh, he had to find milk. He always hated the feeling Bad Omen gave him; it was annoying and made him anxious. Maybe Python had some.   
He went inside to find Moss alone and asleep on the bed. “Python? Where are you?” He walked around the house until he found a note sitting on the table downstairs. “Python?”  
Doc got a sick feeling to his stomach, and this definitely wasn’t from the Bad Omen. What would the note even read? Was it bad? Good? Just him saying he went off to mine? He swallowed his fear and read it to himself.   
“To Doc... I realized a few things earlier today. It was eye opening and I don’t want to hurt you. You say I’m not a burden but you don’t have to lie. I know I’m in the way. So, I’ve decided to leave to my own world, where I can get a fresh start and be on my own. Away from you. I don’t want to hurt you with my depression and I can barely handle the thought of leaving you but... it must be done. Thank you for helping me out the past few months and please take good care of Moss for me, okay?  
-PythonGB”  
Doc blinked in shock before he felt tears well up in his eye. He couldn’t lose Python! No no no no no! He had to stop him! Doc quickly grabbed Moss, stuffed him in his inventory bag, and took off running. Python was most likely headed towards spawn to take a portal to the new world.   
He ran faster than he had in a long time, silently thanking that he used to be an athlete. Moss chirped loudly at being jostled in his bag but, for once, Doc didn’t care. He had to stop Python! As he approached spawn, he almost crashed into Xisuma holding a command block.  
“Xisuma! Where’s Python?!” He panted loudly and almost hopped from foot to foot at being restless.   
“He’s waiting for me at spawn. Said he wanted to leave.” He yelled when Doc shoved him aside and took off towards spawn, Xisuma eventually chuckling and taking his sweet time.   
Doc finally made it to spawn and saw Python sitting before a nether portal with all of his stuff. The poor creeper looked so... weak and small. As if the depression had left him with no choice but to leave.   
“Python.” Python jumped and turned to Doc before quickly looking away. “Python, please. Look at me.” His heart ached at the fact that his friend was about to leave. Hell, he just wanted to hold the other close and whisper about how much he loved him.   
“I’m leaving, Doc. You can’t change my mind.” Python’s voice was sharp enough to make Doc and Moss flinch. “I’m in the way. I’ll hurt you and Moss and...” He sighed. “I’m not fit to be a parent, Doc, let alone anyone to be around.”  
“That’s not true!” Doc rushed up to Python and forced him to stand and turn to him, hands in the smaller one’s shoulders. All of his emotions were coming at once and it only could be let out by Doc hiccuping out sobs. “I need you, Python. Moss needs you.”  
Python looked away. “You’ll do fine without me.” Doc could hear his voice waver in some attempt not to cry. “You and Ren will make wonderful parents.”  
Doc growled between his ugly cries and pulled Python into a hug. “But I don’t want Ren. I don’t need him and I can never feel the same way he does about me. For a while there, I questioned why Ren became so accepting that I didn’t love him b-but...” He gulped. “I understand now. When you love someone, you want them to be happy no matter what and I know you won’t be happy alone. Just. Stay? I’ll do everything I can to help with your depression because... well...” Doc planted a gentle kiss on Python’s cheek. “I can’t live without you, hun.”  
Python’s face grew bright red as Moss chirped in Doc’s bag. “I... I’m not a burden?”  
“Far from. You’ve brightened up my life and helped me so much and... I gave nothing back. So, if you don’t love me like I love you, that’s okay!” He laughed excitedly and hugged Python again, speaking into his neck. “I just can’t stand to see you leave me and our child behind...”  
He felt Python wrap his arms around Doc’s chest and chuckle softly. “You’re a dumb butt, man. I figured you would hate me for leaving but... God, you really want me to stay, huh?”  
Doc pulled away from the hug and cupped Python’s face with his hands, running his thumbs over his soft cheeks. “I want you to stay and get the help you need. Running away does nothing for your problems and...” He chuckled and kissed Python’s forehead. “I love you too much to let you go.”  
“This wasn’t exactly how I imagined this to go but I suppose I should put away my command block, hm?” Both turned to see Xisuma stowing the block in his inventory bag. He then walked up to them with a smile shining in his eyes. “Are you staying, Python? For Doc?”  
“Doc and Moss.” Python yelled when Doc picked him up and twirled around with him tightly in his arms, Moss squealing at the sudden movement. He laughed and set Python down; however, he wasn’t done yet. He kissed Python’s cheeks until the other was laughing and squirming to free himself from Doc’s grip. Things would be fine as long as he had Python.

* * *

  
Moss bounded around outside of iTrade with Impulse and Tango laughing at him trying to ti catch a slime ball. Doc sat nearby with Python leaning on his shoulder. Despite being together for three months and Python being more emotional, he had yet to say “I love you” to Doc. Doc understood to some degree; maybe he was scared.   
Moss panted and ran over to Impulse, who picked up the slime ball and threw it again. “God, how did I get so lucky to fall in love with you?” Doc kissed Python’s cheek to make his face turn red.   
“...Sane way I fell in love with you. I love you, Doc.” Python cuddled up closer to his boyfriend and purred as both watched their son run around and play with some of the other hermits. This had become a happy little accident. 


End file.
